1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low cost, highly efficient tuned resonant circuit and method that are particularly applicable to prolonging the life of storage batteries of a type that contain a liquid electrolyte and are exposed to extensive periods of non-use.
2. Background Art
As will be known to those skilled in the art, there has been a long-standing need for a reliable means by which to prolong the life of storage batteries of the type having a liquid electrolyte. That is, storage batteries are frequently removed from service and subjected to long periods of non-use, as well as excessive cold, heat, moisture and other atmospheric conditions. In many cases, storage batteries lay dormant and/or are overcharged for months, and possibly years on end. More particularly, conventional battery chargers tend to abuse the storage battery by applying an excessive charge thereto. As a consequence of using a conventional battery charger, and as will be described in greater detail below, the life of the storage battery may actually be shortened, thereby resulting in waste and the need for frequent replacements.
Reference may be made to the following patents for examples of known battery charging circuits:
FR 1,110,004 Feb. 6, 1956 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,446 Feb. 8, 1944 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,180 May 29, 1945 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,827 Sep. 18, 1956 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,367 Jun. 5, 1990 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,688 Jun. 19, 1990
Reference may also be made to the following patents for examples of known techniques for prolonging the life of lead-acid storage batteries:
Notwithstanding the foregoing, it would be desirable to have available a simple, low cost and reliable means for prolonging the life of a lead-acid storage battery while avoiding the use of conventional battery chargers and the limitations that are characteristic thereof.